The Bohemians Work At WalMart
by MoowitMi324
Summary: When all the Bohemians lose their jobs, they have no other chioce , but to work at WalMart. Will they be able to keep thier jobs? Find out in this adventure! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I was in Wal-Mart the other day and this story just popped up in my head and I started to get the giggles LOL! Hope you like it. I dont own RENT or Wal-Mart.

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Part 1 of 2

Today was a strange day for our Bohemian friends. Roger's band broke up, Mimi sprained her ankle and was fired at the Cat Scratch Club, and Mark just quit Buzz line for the second time. When he walked in he saw Mimi reading a news paper.

"Am I in the right loft?" Mark asked.

"What?" Mimi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your reading a news paper." Mark pointed out "I've never seen you read a news paper."

Mark started laughing and Mimi threw a pillow at him.

"Where's Roger?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS BAILING OUT ON ME?" Roger screamed through the phone as he came out of the bedroom.

He sighed a threw the phone on the chair.

"What wrong?" Mimi asked.

"The guys quit the band…. They said it just a high school dream and that we needed real jobs." Roger said dryly.

"Then there were two unemployed people." Mimi not looking away from the news paper.

"Three, I quit Buzz line."

"What?" They asked him.

"I didn't want to work there , I was selling my soul." Mark shrugged.

"I'm going to kill you."

Roger started chasing Mark around the loft. The chasing stopped when the phone rang.

Ssssspppppppeeeeaaaakkk: I know your there because I here Pookie screaming like a little bitch, so throw us the key, FUCKERS!

The three of them rolled theirs eyes and Mimi threw the key down. Minutes later Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne walked in.

"Hey guys." Mark said breathlessly.

"HI!" Angel and Maureen said cheerfully.

"Hi." Joanne and Collins said dryly.

"What happened?" Roger asked sitting on the couch.

"I got fired." They said at the same time.

"Joanne? Got Fired?" Mimi said in shock.

"Now I know I'm in the wrong loft." Mark said.

"Collins?" Roger asked.

"NYU didn't like my new theory."

"I lost this big case and my boss got pissed."

"So that means we're all unemployed." Roger said putting his hands on his head.

"We still have Benny." Angel said nicely.

There was a knock on the door and Collins opened it.

"Hey guys." Benny said sadly. " Can I stay here? Allison kicked me out and her dad fired me."

"Shit." Angel said dryly

"I guess you could stay." Roger said quietly. "But stay away from Mimi." he warned.

"I DON'T WANT MIMI…I WANT ALLISON." Benny burst out in tears. "I WANT MY WIFE BACK.

Angel gave him a hug, he cried in her arms.

"Its ok, sweetie." Angel said comforting him.

Everyone else looked at each other with disbelief.

"I want her back." Benny said quietly.

Collins, Maureen, and Mimi roared with laughter, Mark laughed weakly, and Joanne and Roger just shook their heads.

"You have to joking." Maureen said laughing.

"Its not funny." Benny snapped. " I have no job."

"Same here." They all said.

"OH MY GOD!" Mimi said excitingly.

"What?"

"We could work at Wal-Mart…they have openings for Men's wear , Women's wear, Electronics, Toy department, Dailey, and Cashier." Mimi announced.

"Sounds good to me." Joanne said.

"Now you guys have jobs." Maureen said putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Your getting a job too, honey." Angel said.

"Dammit."

The next day the Bohemians went on their interviews and they got the job.

Men's wear- Angel

Women's wear- Maureen

Dailey- Collins

Toys- Mimi and Joanne

Cashier- Benny

Electronics- Mark and Roger

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Part 2 will be up soon. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love the reviews for this story. Here is part 2.

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Part 2 of 3

"Welcome to Wal-Mart. I am Kendall, your Manager. Here are your blue vests." Kendall said as she handed them out to each of the bohemians. "You must wear these at all times."

"What if we have to use the bathroom?" Maureen asked.

"You can still wear them." Kendall said looking at Maureen like she was crazy.

"Can we have sex with these on?" Roger asked.

Everyone looked at him funny. Mimi was the only one laughing.

"Ok…um that was scary." Kendal said still looking at Roger. "You are not aloud to have sex anywhere in this building."

"Shit." Maureen said.

Joanne just looked at her and shook her head.

"Now get to work…oh and I'll be checking on you from time to time." Kendall said walking off.

(Electronics)

Mark began stacking the DVD shelves.

"Blazing Saddles, Pretty Women, Star Wars, and Oh here's a good one Jersey Girl." Mark said sarcastically as he stocked the shelves.

"That movie was shit." Roger said.

Mark looked up and Roger was standing on the shelf.

"I was just joking." Mark said dryly. "Shouldn't you be over at CDs?

"Oh I forgot." Roger said walking away.

"You're going to be fired by the end of the day." Mark said laughing.

"We all are." Roger said.

A loud crash was heard.

"SHIT!" Came Roger's voice.

Mark shook his head.

(At the Men's wear)

Angel sat on the stool board out of her mind.

"Why couldn't I work in the Women's wear?" She asked herself.

"Excuse ah Miss." A man asked nervously. "Does this shirt look right with these pants?"

He was wearing a yellow flowered shirt with gray pants.

"Sugar, I think you should wear white pants with that." Angel said smiling.

The man came back smiling.

"How does this look?"

"Great, but one more thing." She said walking up to him. "You really don't need to button your shirt all the way up; it looks like someone is choking you."

Angel fixed him up.

"Thank you very much." The man said smiling.

"No problem."

"My name is Ray."

"Angel."

Ray just smiled at her and she smile back.

( check out)

Benny sadly put the groceries in the bag; he stopped when he saw a box of Tampax Pearls.

"My soon to be ex-wife use to get these." Benny said tearing up.

The teenage girl raised her eye brow.

"Why do people shop here?" Benny asked waving the box tampons around. "Look at the stupid vest I have to wear. Go to Target, it looks nicer."

The girl just stood there.

"GO NOW." Benny begged.

"I'm never coming here again." The girl said walking off.

"Hi sir welcome to Wal-Mart." Benny said with a fake smile.

He slowly put the groceries in the bag.

"I see you're married." Benny said pointing to the mans ring.

"Yeah, just got married last month." The man said with a wide smile.

"Run while you can." Benny warned.

"What?"

"By next year you're going to be having an affair with a 17 year old Latina stripper who dumps you when she finds out your married and months later she's with your ex-emo roommate." Benny warned.

"I love my wife." The man said in a frustrated tone.

"You just married her for the money, but when you finally fall in love with her, she'll dump your ass to the side for a personal trainer named Arnold." Benny was now crying.

The man walked off.

(Women's wear)

Maureen painted her finger nails as she sat there doing nothing.

"Excuse me, but does this look right on me?"

Maureen turned around and saw a girl wearing a very tight dress.

"Yeah, if you loose a few pounds. Hit the treadmill, sweets." Maureen said carelessly.

The girl started crying and ran off.

"Some people are so fucking sensitive." Maureen said shaking her head.

"Miss. Johnson?" Kendal said walking up to her.

"Yes?" Maureen said smiling.

"Did you just tell that girl she was fat?"

"Oh no, I would never do that." Maureen said pouting.

Maureen was now in flirt mode, she got up and put her hand on Kendal's shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you that smiley faces bring out your eyes?" Maureen said giggling.

"No, but thank you." Kendal said smiling.

Maureen smiled at the other women and sat back down.

"I'll let you slid this time, but no more calling people fat." She warned Maureen.

"I promise it wont happen again." Maureen said nicely.

Maureen blew kisses at Kendal as she walked off.

"That girl is crazy." Kendal mumbled.

(At the Dailey)

"I want 20 ham and cheese sandwiches cut up in triangles and I want wheat bread instead of white."

"Ok sir that will be $12.50." Collins said smiling.

5 minutes later Collins came back with the tray of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"These are all half eaten." The man said with a confused look on his face.

"That's just a design." Collins said.

"Then why is there mayo on your mouth?"

"I have to sample it to see if it's poisonous." Collins said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You see…." Collins began to explain.

"Never mind. Just give me my money back."

"No refunds."

"I'll just go to the manger."

The man stormed off.

"Damn, that sandwich was good." Collins said to himself.

(The toys)

"Mimi, stop squirting me with the water gun." Joanne said dryly.

"What's got you down?" Mimi asked.

Joanne stopped shelving the Tickle Me Elmo's and looked at Mimi.

"I've gone from being a successful lawyer to shelving Barbie's."

"I love working here. It reminds me of when I was a kid."

"When was that? 2 years ago?"

"Shut up." Mimi said throwing a squishy ball at her.

The two women laughed.

"Who the hell is this?" Joanne asked picking up an action figure.

"I think that's the dude from Star Wars." Mimi said looking at it.

"He looks ugly."

"I think he's kind of hot."

"One of his hands is cut off." Joanne pointed out.

"You are so picky." Mimi said laughing.

"How?"

"You wouldn't date him, because he only has one arm?"

"No, I wouldn't date him, because I'm a lesbian."

"But what if you weren't ? "

"I don't know."

"Just look at him." Mimi said as the two women observed the Anakin Skywalker action figure.

"He is kind of attractive." Joanne said.

"He's gorgeous."

"Why are you two drooling over a toy?" Mark asked walking up to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?" Joanne asked pointing to the electronics.

"Some one left a skateboard over at the VCR's." Mark said handing it to Mimi.

"Where's Roger?" Mimi asked.

"He's in the middle of an argument with a 12 year old about AC/DC being better then The Beatles."

"There's no comparison." Joanne said laughing.

"Like I said, he's arguing with a 12 year old." Mark said dryly.

A/N: Since I'm having so much fun writing this, I've decided to make this 3 parts.REVIEW! NO FLAMERS.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! This is more popular then I expected! Lets just screw the parts and turn them into chapters.

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Chapter 3

(At the Men's wear)

Angel was reading Seventeen magazine when Ray came over with flowers.

"Hi, Miss. Angel." Ray said smiling

"Hi Ray, who are the flowers for?" Angel said laughing.

"There for you." Ray said handing Angel the flowers.

"That's sweet of you." Angel said taking the flowers.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Ray asked again.

"Ray, I'm taken." Angel said nicely.

"Please." Ray begged. " Its not like I want sex…well sex would be nice with a beautiful women like you.."

"Stop right there. Are you gay?" Angel asked.

"Miss. Angel, if I were gay I wouldn't be asking you out." Ray said laughing.

"I'm a man, sugar."

"Your funny." Ray said laughing.

Angel shook her head.

"But, YOU HAVE NICE BOOBS." Ray said.

"I just know how to stuff my bra the right way." Angel said.

"What about your ass?"

"Some men are blessed with nice asses….just like my best friends boyfriend." Angel said laughing.

"I'm still in love with you." Ray said getting closer.

"Angel baby, I've been looking all over for you." Roger said in a high pitched voice.

Roger wrapped his arms around Angel and started kissing her. Ray slowly backed away.

"Your Miss. Angel's boyfriend?"

"I'm screwing her every night." Roger said licking his lips.

"Oh, Behave yourself." Angel said laughing.

"Spank me." Roger said smacking Angel's butt.

Ray ran off with a hurt look on his face and Roger let go of Angel and smiled.

"Thanks Rog, you're a life saver." Angel said.

"No problem. I'm just glad Mimi and Thomas didn't see that." Roger said

"I DID!" Maureen yelled from across the store.

"Shit." Angel and Roger said.

"What are you doing over here?" Angel asked.

"I got into an argument with this kid and now I owe him $10." Roger said.

Angel handed him the money laughing.

(At the electronics)

"Where the hell is Roger at?" Mark asked himself.

Mark was now cleaning the glass door where the Xbox games were, he turned around to get another paper towel when he saw a women bend over.

"How on earth did she fit her ass in those jeans?" Mark asked staring at her ass.

He shrugged and continued cleaning.

"Excuse me?"

Mark turned around and it was the women he had just got through talking about.

"CINDY?"

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER." Cindy said excitingly.

She gave him a hug, he looked like he was about to crap in his pants.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing ass.. I mean is wrong." Mark said nervously. "How are the kids?"

"There great. How's your friends doing?" Cindy asked nicely.

"Great…we're all working here now."

"And the place hasn't burned down yet?" Cindy teased.

Mark laughed nervously.

"We'll I have to go."

"Ok, tell Mom I said hi."

"Ok, little brother." Cindy said walking off.

"I cant believe I was staring at my sisters ass." Mark said with a disgusted look on his face.

(At the Dailey)

"I'm sorry mama, but we're out of ham and turkey." Collins said rubbing his stomach.

"Ok, what about sausage?" The women asked.

"Only two pieces left."

The women walked off.

"Tommy, I hope you have something for me." Mimi said laughing.

"We had a deal." Collins said handing her the sub sandwich.

Mimi gave him the Uno cards.

"So….how has your day been?" Collins asked.

"Fun, I ran Joanne over with a scooter until she pushed me off." Mimi said laughing. "How are you hanging in there?"

"My stomach is killing me….. all I've been doing is eating." Collins said with a smile.

"Mr. Collins?" Kendal asked walking over to them.

"Yes?"

"There have been complaints from customers about food running out over here."

"Yeah. I'm sure this has happened before." Collins said.

"No, it hasn't." Kendal said dryly.

Mimi started laughing.

"I don't thank its your lunch break yet, Miss. Marquez," Kendal snapped.

Mimi stopped laughing.

"Save this for me." Mimi said handing the sub sandwich to Collins.

(Check out)

Benny was sitting on the counter talking about his problems to two little old ladies.

"She told me I was useless." Benny said crying.

"Young man, you are not useless."

"Your attractive and you have a beautiful smile." The other lady said.

Benny stopped crying and looked at the woman.

"Can I have your number?" Benny asked in his flirtiest tone.

The old lady handed him her number.

"Lucile, you should be ashamed of yourself for robbing the cradle." the other women said.

"Lucile is a very sexy name." Benny said kissing her hand.

"Your going to give me a heart attack." Lucile said blushing.

"You've had one before AND you've had a stroke." the other women said dryly.

(At the Women's wear)

Maureen was looking in her binoculars when Joanne came by.

"POOKIE!" Maureen said running over to Joanne.

"Hey, how are you?"

Maureen kissed Joanne and dragged her in an empty dressing room.

"Mommy? Why are there two ladies making out in the dressing room across from us?" the little girl asked.

"OH MY GOD!" The women said running off with her daughter.

20 minutes later they came out of the dressing room fixing their cloths. Kendal stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Did I not make it clear enough that there is NO SEX in the store?"

"We are so sorry." Joanne said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm not sorry." Maureen mumbled.

"Your fired."

"Me?" Joanne asked.

"No, her." Kendal said pointing to Maureen.

"Why me?"

"You said a girl was fat, you had sex in the dressing room, and you've been making customers uncomfortable ." Kendal pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"She's been getting all touchy filly with them."

Joanne glared at Maureen and walked off.

"Thanks a lot." Maureen snapped.

"Hand over the vest." Kendal said.

Maureen threw the vest at her.

"My number is in the right pocket." Maureen said winking at her.

A/N: 1 down 7 to go LOL! Who will be fired next? Review and NO flamers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've deiced to do 2 more chapters to this story. Hope you enjoy this one.

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Chapter 4

The next day.

"Ok guys, yesterday was your first day and I've all ready gotten 50 complaints, so I'm going to start from good to WORSE." Kendal announced.

The bohemians looked at each other.

"Miss. Schunard, I am very impressed with you, there's only one problem you need to fix."

"What's that?"

"Your stalker."

"What stalker?" Collins asked.

"I took care of him, Thomas." Roger said winking at Angel.

"Next…Miss. Jefferson, the only problem you had was with your former co-work, Miss. Johnson, but that's taken care of. Miss. Marquez, I need you to stop playing and start working."

"But its so fun." Mimi whined.

"Anyway…Oh, Mr. Cohen, I don't see anything you've done and I'm very happy, so you can go now."

Mark smiled and walked out of the room.

"So with all these problems I've decided to change you stations, after your done reading it, I would like Mr. Davis and Mr. Coffin to stay behind."

Kendal put their new stations on the board:

Mimi- Check out

Collins- Bakery

Joanne and Roger- Toys

Angel and Mark- Electronics

Everyone left and Roger and Benny sat at Kendal's desk.

"Why isn't my name on the list?" Benny asked.

"Ben.."

"Benny." Benny corrected.

"Benny, I don't think your stable enough to work."

"What do you mean?" Benny asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yesterday you told a girl to go to Target….one of our biggest opponents, you gave a man shitty marriage advice, and seduced my grandmother." Kendal pointed out.

"That was your Grandmother?" Benny asked.

"YES!"

"You need help." Roger said laughing.

"With that said I'm firing you."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Benny said hopping on the table.

"Mr. Coffin, please sit down."

"I cant take this….I'm going to kill myself." Benny said standing on the table

He began to wrap his tie around a pole on the ceiling.

"Benny stop!" Roger said unwrapping the tie.

"Yeah, not in my office, you can kill yourself at home." Kendal informed.

"I'm calling Maureen so she can watch you." Roger said.

"I rather kill myself then for Maureen to have the pleasure of killing me." Benny said.

"She wont kill you, I promise." Roger said.

Benny threw his vest to Kendal and walked out the dooor crying his eyes out.

"Now, Mr. Davis, I want to talk to you about why I changed your position."

"Ok." Roger said slowly.

"Yesterday you broke 7 VCRS and the cash register AND you lost $80."

"I'm sorry."

"I was thinking about firing you, but you haven't given me that much trouble. Do you think you can work at the toy department without destroying it?"

"Yes." Roger said laughing

(Check out)

"Hello sir, Welcome to Wal-Mart." Mimi said smiling.

"Bitch." The man said.

"What?" Mimi said as her smiled dropped.

"I'm so sorry."

Mimi continued to scan his groceries.

"WHORE!" The man yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Al Gore….Al Gore is over there."

"No, he's not." Mimi said looking.

"Stupid bitch."

"Did you just call me a stupid bitch?"

"No." The man said nervously.

He began playing with his hands.

"Have a great day." Mimi said looking at him like he was crazy.

He took his groceries.

"GO BACK TO MEXICO, FUCKER!" The man said as he walked on.

Mimi ran after him and jumped on the man knocking him to the ground.

(At the toys)

"Hungry Hippo!" Roger said excitingly " And Monopoly."

"Roger? Are you going to continue to name shit or help me put these Barbie's on the shelf?" Joanne asked.

"Sorry."

Roger started helping her.

"You want to know a secret?" Roger asked.

"Ok."

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"I use to play with Barbie's when I was little." Roger said below a whisper.

"Oh God." Joanne said laughing.

"You promised." Roger said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but picturing Roger Davis playing with Barbie's is very amusing." Joanne said laughing.

Roger was about to say something when he saw people rushing to the front of the store.

(Electronics)

"I have never seen so many movies in my life." Angel said.

"I love it." Mark said laughing.

"I've never heard of this one before." Angel said picking up the movie.

"A musical about 8 friends and the incredible year they spend with each other." Mark read.

The two friends looked at each other.

"We should check this out some time." Angel said.

"I'm not into musicals and look at that dude holding the camera."

"He looks kinda like you, Mark."

Before Mark could say anything a group of people began to run to the front of the store.

"This girl is kicking this guys ass." Yelled a customer

(bakery)

" Welcome to Wal-Mart. How may I help you?" Collins said drawing on a piece of paper.

"Yes, I want us to make a cake together. I can be the white cake and you can be the chocolate icing spread out on top of me." A woman said in a seductive whisper.

"What are you doing here, Mo?" Collins asked not looking up from his paper.

"How did you know it was me?" Maureen said laughing.

"That was the same line you used on me when we first met." Collins said smiling.

Maureen laughed.

"I got board watching Benny's crying ass, so I came here." Maureen said sitting on the counter.

"Miss. Johnson, I thought I fired you?" Kendal asked.

"I thought you would call me." Maureen said smiling.

Kendal rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Collins, I just came by to tell you your doing a great job."

"Thank you." Collins said smiling.

"When are you going to call me?" Maureen asked.

"When MC Hammer goes broke." Kendal said dryly.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Yelled the customers.

The three of them ran to the check out and found Mimi beating a man's ass. Roger pushed pass the people and picked up Mimi.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." The man said innocently.

Collins helped the man up.

"ALBINO FREEK!" The man yelled to Mark.

"HEY!" Mark said offended.

"I'm so sorry if I offended you." The man said.

"I think he's bipolar." Maureen said.

"Maybe the two of you are related." Joanne teased.

They started laughing

"I WANT THE 4 OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW." Kendal said.

(in the office)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MISS. MARQUEZ?"

Mimi explained the whole story to Kendal.

"I knew he had a problem." Maureen said.

"Miss. Johnson? Why are you here?" Kendal asked.

"I wanted to hear the story."

"You're suppose to be with Benny." Roger said.

"I had to leave, because he was making me sick."

Everyone shook there heads.

"Miss. Marquez, I'm sorry, but I to fire you." Kendal said.

"Fine…oh tell your boyfriend I'll see him on Friday at the Cat Scratch Club." Mimi said pointing to the picture on Kendal's desk.

Everyone looked at each other laughing.

"I'm going to kill, Steve." Kendal said under her breath.

Mimi laughed as she walked out the door.

A/N: 3 down 5 to go. I hope you like the chapter. The Multiple personality customer was not my idea it was fizzingwhisbee's story. REVIEW AND NO FLAMERS


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have only one more chapter to go in this story.

A/N 2: I just read the NYWS version of RENT and it kicked ass. I loved it, If you haven't read it yet I can give you the website where you can find it at.

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Chapter 5

(In the office)

Joanne walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss. Jefferson. What brings you here?" Kendal asked.

"I quit."

"What?" Kendal asked in shock.

"I quit. I got my old job back ." Joanne said handing Kendal the vest.

"Good for you."

Joanne walked toward the door and Angel ran after her.

"Where are you going, Chica?"

"I'm getting out of this bitch!" Joanne said excitingly.

(At the toys)

Roger was restocking a shelf of plastic guns when a little girl kicked him in the leg.

"Hey!"

"You look like a girl." The little rude girl said.

"Do not." Roger said.

"Do too."

"Do NOT."

"DO TOO." The girl said louder.

"Well….you're a bitch." Roger hissed.

The little girls jaw dropped, she kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the ground, once he was on the ground the little girl started stepping on his face, he pulled her leg and she fell when he got up, he grabbed one of the guns and squashy balls began flying in her face. A women ran Roger over with a buggy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ASSHOLE?" The woman asked.

"Mommy, that man called me the B word."

"She started it." Roger whined as her got up off the floor.

The woman grabbed her daughter and stormed off.

"How does it fill getting your ass kicked by a girl?" Collins asked laughing.

"You saw.."

"Every bit of it. She was a bitch, but you're the biggest bitch." Collins said.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Roger asked.

"I'm on break. I thought you might need some help since your alone."

"Jo is so lucky." Roger whined.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully NYU will return my call and I can go back there." Collins said smiling.

"I don't think I can work here much longer. I miss playing my guitar by the window and looking at the people walking down the street giving me inspiration for a new song." Roger said.

"I miss watching students fall asleep as I lecture them…… and I miss reaching under my desk taking a quick swig of Stoli."

"I miss drumming on the streets and making cloths." Angel said as her and Mark walked up to them.

"I miss.."

"You miss your camera….we know." They all said laughing.

"This place is not for us." Angel said.

"Lets go quit." Mark said.

"What? That's boring, I want to go out with a bang." Roger said with an evil grin.

"How big of a bang, bitch?" Collins asked.

"First we need to call the rest of the gang." Roger said.

An hour later they all met up in the back of the home and garden area.

"You ready, Meems?" Angel asked.

"Hell yeah." Mimi said hoping on the skateboard.

"Collins."

"I'm ready, baby."

"Mo?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Roger?"

"I'M LOCKED AND LOADED." Roger said cocking the water gun.

"Joanne?"

"Yeah, but where's my script?"

"Right here." Maureen said pulling the piece of paper out of her bra.

"Benny? You ready?" Angel asked.

"Why do I have to do this?" Benny said

"If you want to come back to bohemia you need to." Roger said.

"Mark?"

"I got the film ready to roll." Mark said with a smile.

Everyone went there separate ways.

Benny ran down the frozen food section stripping off his clothes and screaming sex related things, Roger ran down the pharmacy singing 'I Want To Ride My Bicycle' by Queen and squirted the women in the feminine products section.

Mimi started knocking over boxes and popping potato chip bags everywhere, Angel turned up the TVs and stereos, Maureen got on the intercom and began to perform her Over The Moon protest.

"IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD?" A man asked as he ran out the door.

The whole store went crazy. Collins took out his joint and began to smoke it as he walked around the store drinking a bottle of Mad Dog 20/20. Maureen's performance was stopped by Kendal's voice.

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT NOW!" She said furiously.

(in the office)

"I AM HAVING EVERY ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARESTED."

"I don't think you want to do that." Joanne said as she entered the room.

"Why not?"

"If you call the cops I'm sure they'll arrest you for the pounds marijuana that is stored in the back room."

"Whoa! How the hell did you know about that?"

"An Angel told us." Mimi said smiling.

" I hope you didn't mind if I took a bag or….. ten." Collins said.

"This is unbelievable." Kendal said.

"We know all your secrets." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

"We even know about the you joining an anger management class." Benny added.

"Mr. Coffin, please put your clothes back on." Kendal begged.

Benny put his pants and shirt on.

"Your fired."

"I'm already." Maureen said.

"Me too." Mimi and Benny said.

"I know that." Kendal snapped. "Everyone else, but Mr. Cohen, your not fired. Ok?"

"Actually I quit." Mark said.

"Fine…Now all of you GET OUT!"

That was the last time they ever set foot in Wal-Mart. After there prank Wal-Mart banded them and had to rebuild the whole store.

A/N: Its stupid, I know, but I had to think of something crazy, because this is a crazy story and its not suppose to make since LOL. The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW ! NO F.L.A.M.E.R.S


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, this is the last chapter. My next fic will be another post Rent kind of like What You Own, but completely different and I might do a deleted scenes fic of all my stories LOL!

The Bohemians Work At Wal-Mart 

Chapter 6

Everyone walked in the loft laughing their asses off. Mark sat at his desk, Roger, Mimi, and Benny sat on the couch, Collins and Angel sat in the chair, and Maureen and Joanne sat on the metal table.

"Damn, that was fun." Collins said.

"As much as I hated that shit hole I'm gonna miss it." Maureen said softly.

"Are you serious?" Joanne asked.

"No."

They laughed.

"I should have the film ready by next week." Mark said.

"I cant wait to watch our destruction." Benny said.

"Shit!" Mimi said looking on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I found the lighter fluid."

"Now you find it." Maureen said dryly.

"What were you going to do with it?" Benny asked nervously.

"We were going to set the roof on fire." Maureen said.

"Yeah." Mimi said excitingly "And scream.."

"THE ROOF…. THE ROOF…. THE ROOF IS ON FIRE WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET THE MOTHERFUCKER BURN…BURN MOTHER….BURN." Maureen and Mimi sang.

"You bitches are crazy." Angel said gigging.

"Angel? How the hell did you know about the weed?" Mark asked.

"I had to find some kind of blackmail for when this happened."

"How did you know this would happen?" Roger asked.

Everyone else wanted to know the same question.

"Easy…..its in our blood." Angel said with a smirk.

"That's my girl!" Collins said lighting another joint.

"How did you know about the anger mangement, Benny?" Angel asked.

"Kendal goes to the same anger mangement class Allison goes to."

Benny began crying Maureen walked up to him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF." She said as she smacked him in the face.

Benny's crys got louder, Collins held Maureen back so she wouldn't beat his ass.

"Sit down." Collins said firmly.

Maureen sat next to Joanne who was shaking her head.

"Big baby." Maureen mumbled under her breath.

"Fat ass." Benny shot back.

"Ok kids...don't make me put you in timeout." Angel teased/

Mimi picked up the news paper and began reading it.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mark said.

"Yeah, Joanne is the only one with a job." Roger said.

"And I'm very happy." Joanne said smiling.

"Hey, the mall is hiring." Mimi said.

"Lets go." They said as the headed for the door

A/N: I've really enjoyed writing this story. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS

VIVA LA VIE BOHEME


	7. Deleted Scene

A/N: Where I live, shopping carts are called Buggies just so you don't get confused.

"Hi." Benny said sadly as people walked by.

Mimi was leaning on a buggy playing with her nails.

"Hi….hi…hi"

"Dammit, Benny, quit acting like a bitch and cheer up." Mimi snapped.

Benny stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. A little boy came up to him.

"Sir, may I have a smiley face?" The boy asked properly.

"Here kid." Benny said giving the boy a sticker.

"Can I have another?"

Benny gave the boy a second one.

"Another?"

"Sorry, but I have to save some for the rest of the kids." Benny said.

"I said I want another one." The boy snapped.

"I said… no." Benny snapped back.

Mimi stood there watching the two argue.

"Benny is such a dumbass." Mimi said to herself.

"I WANT ANOTHER STICKER!" The little boy screamed as his face turned red.

"NO!" Benny said getting in the boys face.

The little boy punched Benny in the stomach.

"Hi, Mimi." The little boy said waving.

Mimi blew the little boy a kiss and he ran off with the roll of smiley face stickers. Mimi laughed hysterically as Benny rolled on the floor yelling in pain.

"Could you help me?" Benny begged.

"I like to see you suffer…..its funny." Mimi said helping Benny up.

"That little brat looked familiar." Benny said.

"That was Roger's little cousin." Mimi said giggling.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, isn't he cute?"

"No, he's not."

Mimi patted him on the shoulder and walked back over to the buggies and Benny went back to greeting.

"You know…I think you still have feelings for me." Benny said walking over to Mimi.

"Think again, Benny." Mimi said smiling.

"You want me don't you?"

"Oh my goodness." Mimi said rolling her eyes. "Where the hell did you get that crazy idea?"

She asked.

"I see the way you look at me." He said leaning on the buggy.

"I look at you like that, because you're an idiot."

"You want me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You need help."

"I need you." Benny said touching her hand.

"Don't touch me." Mimi said running the buggy into his stomach.

He fell to the floor for a second time.

"OUCH!" Benny screamed.

"Now, go back over there be a good boy." Mimi said as Benny crawled back towards the door.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart." Benny said with a weak smile as customers walked in.

A/N: Please review! No flamers!


End file.
